


Say It To Me Now

by remylebae



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remylebae/pseuds/remylebae
Summary: Post 3x08: Anne realizes, in a sudden moment of clarity, that she loves Gilbert Blythe.  But can she get to him before he proposes to Winnie?  What if she's too late?---Title is from the song "Say It To Me Now" from Once the musical.  Whenever I hear the song, I just picture Gilbert and the feelings he has for Anne!  Can't recommend enough!---
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Say It To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the bandwagon! Here's my take on "Anne realizes she has feelings and has to tell Gilbert before it's too late."

With Diana at her side once more, Anne finally felt at peace with the almost constant inner-torment that had bogged her down recently. The stress of the Queen’s exam, the fight with Diana, the whole _mess_ that was this Gilbert predicament: at least she knew that Diana was by her side once more. She had missed her friend, missed having someone to commiserate to. Laying back on her bed, Anne exhaled heavily, staring up at the ceiling, surprised that she actually felt...calm.

And almost immediately she shot back up again, a feeling of dread and realization washing over her all at once.

“I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe!"

Diana sat up as well, surprise quickly switching into a look of joy. “So you admit it! Anne, that’s wonderful!”

Anne stared out across her room, mouth hanging open. This wasn’t good, _especially_ after the conversation (if she could even call it that) that she and Gilbert had had the night after the exam. Anne turned sharply to face Diana, her face twisted in a mournful expression. “Oh, Diana, I’ve made a terrible mistake!”

Diana frowned, but before she could ask what Anne meant, Anne was already up off the bed, frantically pacing, her voice shrill. “He asked me- and I- I said _nothing_! Well, not nothing, but nothing of value, nothing that meant anything, not anything at all, and I was- we had all been drinking, but I think he may have taken my reaction to be a _no_, but it wasn’t, I just needed more time, needed to understand, needed to- _ugh_!” Anne grunted, dropping her face into her hands.

She felt ridiculous. She had just needed a little more time, but now it could be too late. Anne walked back over to the bed, sitting down. “I’ve ruined everything, Diana.”   
  
To Anne’s surprise, Diana huffed loudly. “This isn’t your fault. What was Gilbert thinking anyway, asking you such a heavy question when you were clearly intoxicated and partying with the rest of us? It wasn’t the time, if you ask me.”   
  
Anne gaped at Diana for a moment, then croaked out, “Then what do I do?”   
  
Diana straightened, her expression firmly set before replying, “Go talk to him. Go to his house, where you both can actually talk about your feelings, before it’s too late!”   
  
Diana had barely finished her sentence before Anne had shot up from her bed, rushing out of the room, calling out a, “Thank you, Diana!” before frantically trodding down the stairs and out of the house. Diana rose from Anne’s bed and walked over to the window, watching Anne rush towards the barn to take Belle out of the stable.   
  
Diana smiled. “Good luck, Anne.”

\-----

Anne was practically vibrating the entire ride. She jumped off Belle and tied her up to a fencepost on Gilbert’s property, hands shaking as she thanked Belle quickly before rushing towards Gilbert’s front door, her heart beating incredibly fast, too fast. She knocked quickly before she could overthink it, rehearsing to herself what she would say to Gilbert when he opened the door.

Except he didn’t open the door. Sebastian was the one who greeted her, smiling wide, Delphine in his arms cooing happily. Were this any other moment, Anne would be thrilled to see the baby, but now was not the time. “Where’s Gilbert?” she asked, voice revealing her crumbling composure.

Sebastian’s forehead creased as he frowned slightly. “I’m afraid he’s off, gone to Charlottetown. Left here about two hours ago.”

Anne’s face betrayed her before her words did, face falling as she stared at Sebastian, barely able to keep herself upright. “Has he- he’s gone to see Winnie, hasn’t he?”

Sebastian stood still for a moment, then nodded. Anne couldn’t breathe; this was her nightmare, and it was coming true. Tears filled her eyes, and she gripped the door frame to steady herself.

Slowly, Sebastian said, “Gilbert mentioned that he asked you-”

“I wasn’t in the right headspace to give him a proper answer,” Anne replied, her words detached and void of emotion, hollow. “And now that I am….”

Sebastian’s expression shifted, something unrecognizable. “It’s not too late,” he replied firmly. “Not if you’re quick enough. You have your horse, I see, so if you rush-”

“I don’t have money for a train, Bash,” Anne cut him off, shaking her head. “A horse can only get me so far.”

Sebastian suddenly slipped inside; before Anne could follow him he was in front of her again, this time reaching out and pressing a few coins into her hand. She made to push them away, not wanting his money, but Sebastian shut her down. “It’s a gift, and you desperately need it if you want to get to Charlottetown in time. Now go! Don’t you dare keep arguing!”

He didn’t have to tell her again. Anne ran back over to Belle, silently praying that she had rested up fine enough that she could handle the ride to the train station.

\-----

Anne realized the fault in her plan the moment she stepped off the train in Charlottetown and had no idea where to go. That realization alone nearly gutted her; as she walked away from the train and towards the general direction of the city and shops that lined the main street, she called herself every name in the book. She was an idiot. A fool. And now she was wandering around Charlottetown, as if pure luck would bring her and Gilbert together. She should have asked Sebastian where Gilbert would be.

“Hey, watch it!”

Anne leapt out of the way as a buggy passed, nearly squashing her. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts, in her emotions. Anne stared down the street at the crowds of people, her throat thick. This trip was a total bust. She needed a safe place to cry, one where she wouldn’t be disturbed. Anne made her way down the road in the direction of a park that she knew was nearby, needing a minute to herself. Maybe she’d hitch a ride to Aunt Josephine’s house; even if her chances of true romance were decimated, at least she’d be able to cry about it to Cole.

The thought granted her a moment of solace, despite the agony that churned in her chest. She turned into the park, breathing in deeply as she walked under a thick grove of maples and pines. At least the trees looked lovely and the weather was nice.

Anne glanced away from the leaves of the trees overhead and looked instead down the path, her breath torn away immediately. She recognized that hat, recognized that man’s stature. Could it be…?

Anne didn’t dare question it: she ran forward, his name on the tip of her tongue before she skidded to a stop, twenty feet away as she realized who Gilbert was with.

He stood, well-dressed in his Sunday best, with Winnie at his side; they had been walking but had stopped suddenly, looking up at a tree to the side of the path. Anne wondered, mouth dry, if he had proposed yet, and realized with dawning dread as he turned with confidence, taking a step to the side, that she was about to see it happen with her very eyes. She was frozen still, her feet glued to the ground.

Gilbert couldn’t see her, his body angled away, diagonally, with Winnie facing him. He was saying something, and Anne supposed, under normal circumstances, she likely would have been able to hear him, but her heart was beating so fast that all she could hear was her own deafening pulse.

He began to kneel, and Anne nearly fainted, her stomach twisting into knots. What was she doing? Why couldn’t she speak, why couldn’t she stop him?

Anne watched, crestfallen, as Winnie stared down at him in glee, eyes wide with surprise. She looked so happy, and Anne realized, painfully, that she couldn’t break them up, not when his proposal appeared to thrill her so. Anne straightened, went to take a step back, tears filling her eyes, when suddenly Winnie noticed her: her smile shifted, dropping slightly, and confusion quickly turned to recognition then understanding, Winnie’s lips forming a perfect _Oh_.

Their eyes remain locked only for a second longer. Winnie looked back down at Gilbert, trying to offer him the same smile she wore seconds earlier but this time it appeared stunted, strained. Anne watched Gilbert fish around in his pocket before pulling out a ring, _the_ ring, and Anne felt sick. She should have left already. She made to turn around when Winnie moved suddenly, right as he held the ring out to her, asking, “Winnie, will you-”

“No.”

Stunned silence. Anne stared, wide-eyed, and Gilbert too seemed thrown off completely, still kneeling in his place. Anne heard him cough awkwardly, clearing his throat. “You- no? But I thought-”

“Gilbert, tell me about Anne.”

He froze. Anne could just barely see his face, could see his forehead contorting in response to Winnie’s question. “I- she’s a girl from school. A friend. You met her, she-”

“But what does she _mean_ to you?”

Gilbert stood, and Anne felt dizzy. “Winnie, if you’re worried about my friendship with Anne, don’t. I- I admit to have been interested in her in the past, but she gave me her answer, told me that she wasn’t interested.” Gilbert paused, moving the ring, for safekeeping, back into his pocket; as he did so, Winnie caught Anne’s eye again, lips pressed together in a tight thin line, as if she was trying to decide something for herself, thinking. She moved her attention back to Gilbert as he added, “And besides, Winnie, I like _you_.”

A small smile, soft and bittersweet, overtook Winnie’s lips as she gave Gilbert a sorrowful look. “Yes, but you love Anne.”

Gilbert sputtered, and Anne felt as if this conversation would be the death of her. She wasn’t sure she could handle listening to him much longer, especially when the conversation was directed at the girl he was currently courting.

“She turned me down!” Gilbert replied. “She doesn’t love me back!”

Once again, Winnie’s eyes locked with Anne’s; Anne felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, as if Winnie was staring directly into Anne’s soul. “Are you quite sure about that?”

Gilbert stilled, finally noticing that Winnie’s gaze was distracted and, slowly, he followed her eyes, turning around before halting in his tracks as he found Anne standing right behind him. He paled, swallowing hard. For a moment, the three stood in silence, Gilbert’s eyes locked with Anne’s, his eyes warm and familiar in all the best ways, despite the fear that currently laced them. Anne felt as if her spirit was calling out to him, saying,_ I love you I love you I love you I love you, please love me back. _

Something in Gilbert’s expression shifted, a pained look to his gaze, and he turned his head quickly to face Winnie once more. “Winnie-” his voice cracked, and he paused. “Winnie, I am _so_ sorry.”

To Anne’s shock, Winnie _smiled_. “It’s fine. Really. Besides Gilbert, I’d much prefer for you to be happy. Don’t settle for me just because you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

Gilbert shook his head. “I wouldn’t be settling for you.”

“Oh yes, I know- I am _quite_ the catch, I’d say,” she replied, eyes sparkling, this time a large grin taking over her expression. “But you love her. And that’s worth tenfold what we have.”

He hesitated, unmoving, and Winifred reached a hand out, grasping onto his wrist gently. “Really. I want this for you.”

He turned then, facing Anne once more, this time walking towards her. “Anne-”

“I love you,” she said, with all the courage she could muster. She had gotten this far, dammit. “I love you, Gilbert Blythe.”

He balked at her. “But at the-”

“I was inebriated. We all were. I was spitting out nonsense, nothing worth listening to.” Anne shook her head to herself, gulping in a deep breath. “Gilbert, I thought I’d ruined everything. I ran here as fast as I could, and still I thought… I finally figured it out, finally found the words to describe my feelings. I love you, Gilbert. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to say it before.”

Anne scanned her eyes over Gilbert’s expression, his eyes soft and hopeful and _shocked_, really truly shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as if he couldn’t work out what to say. Swallowing, Gilbert glanced once more back at Winnie, his voice soft. “I’m sorry, Winnie. Truly, I am.”

Once more, Winnie smiled. “I know. Just- just promise you’ll keep in touch.”

Gilbert nodded, turning back to Anne. He reached out, gently, and clasped one of her hands within his, giving it a quick squeeze. “Thank you for coming after me,” he whispered.

He was staring down deeply into her eyes, holding her hand in his, rubbing his thumb rhythmically over the top of her hand. It was almost too much too quickly, and yet at the same time too little, as if they were moving in slow motion.

“I couldn’t let you- at least, not without trying…,” Anne paused, blushing faintly. This wasn’t a conversation to have, not with Winnie still there, awkwardly staring up at the trees overhead, trying to give them their moment. In a hushed voice, Anne finished, “I’m so glad I wasn’t too late.”

“Same here,” he replied warmly.

Anne stepped forward then, heart pounding, and embraced him in a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief when he returned the hug with the same intensity. They separated quickly, aware that they were not alone, aware that there were many conversations to be had, just later.

Gilbert turned, stepping back towards Winnie. “Can I- can we walk you back, Winnie?”

Winnie nodded, stepping forward. “That sounds lovely. I’d like to get to know you better, Anne, if I may.”

Surprised, Anne nodded silently. As a group, they turned together and slowly made their way out of the park. Anne supposed she couldn’t hate Winnie, didn’t hate Winnie, especially now, after today. Perhaps not immediately, but in the future, she could see themselves becoming close friends.

Winnie was in the process of asking Anne about her family, and Anne glanced at Gilbert, catching him grinning widely to himself. She soon caught his eye and in response he smiled at her, his gaze warm and familiar. Blushing, Anne looked away quickly, unable to hide the smile forming on her own lips. She felt his fingers graze her own, hesitantly lingering before taking her hand in his. A thrill washed over Anne, an intense glee that she had never had the luck to experience before.

With her heart in his hands, Anne turned her attention to Winnie, ready to discuss her past while thinking forward to her future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with your thoughts, I really appreciate it! Follow me on tumblr @remylebub!


End file.
